Nowadays, mobile phone, palm computer, tablet computer and other portable electronic products have become indispensable tools in daily life. There are multiple cameras using in an front panel and a rear panel. In a traditional way of interchanging multiple cameras of most products, users have to find commands in a related menu to interchange cameras.